


Untitled Alpha's Podfic

by froggyfun365



Category: Alphas
Genre: Community: amplificathon, Download Available, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A start of something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Alpha's Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for (I'm sorry I can't find the prompt that I wrote this for but I will update this when I can find the link. Promise!)
> 
> Recorded for 2015 Amplificathon (20 pts.)

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/qk5f22sbd76t6op55s8kz2tnhvnko61b). Duration: 00:01:02, 979 KB. Enjoy!

Comments are love! <3


End file.
